At Dinner/Mac's revelation/Reading the moon runes
This is how we come to dinner, Mac's revelation, and reading the moon runes goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. we see the Dwarves and our heroes at dinner Thomas: Alright. Let's see. 860 yummy green leaves, 455 tasty yellow chips, and-- Porto: And 2,000 pounds of delicious green apples. Woo! Elgar: Kind of you to invite us to dinner, Lord Elrond. Rygog: But we're not dressed for the occasion. Mac Grimborn: Yeah, what he said. Lord Elrond: Well, you never are. Elves play songs Lord Elrond: Mac's newly found sword This is Orcrist, the Goblin clever, a famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well. back his sword Mac Grimborn: Orcrist, hm? And this is? out Gandalf's sword Lord Elrond: Glamdring, Gandalf's sword the Foehammer, sword of the King of Godlin. Ocellus: Bilbo's sword My dad told me that swords like these were made during the Goblin Wars. Thorax: No worries, Ocellus. Swords have named to the great deals of war. Chancellor Neighsay: But I doubt that Mac's sword saw battles. Gallus: I don't think it's a sword. Twilight: More of a letter opener, really. Lord Elrond: How did you come with these? Mac Grimborn: We found them on a Troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by Starscream, his associates, and Orcs. Lord Elrond: And what were you doing on the Great East Road? night Rainbow: Mac, why didn't you tell us you had more friends? Mac Grimborn: Saruman didn't want me to. Thomas: Who's Saruman? Mac Grimborn: Let me explain, Thomas. Saruman is the greatest of our Order of the Wise, and the head of the White Council. Ahem. Elrond There's something I should show you. the Map of Erebor to Elrond Lord Elrond: Erebor. Mac Grimborn: Quite mainly academic. in Elvish Gandalf: Moon runes? Of course. Fluttershy: I've never heard of... Moon runes. Emily: I've heard that they can be read by the moonlight. it cuts to Elrond, Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin and our heroes walking to the Elvish altar Thomas: Seems that we were ''meant ''to come to Rivendell. Lord Elrond: Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. moonlight reveals the runes' meaning Pinkie: reads "Stand by the gray stone when the fresh knocks, and the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the Keyhole." Bilbo: "Durin's Day"? Mac Grimborn: The starting of the Dwarves' New Year. Thorin: This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us. Starlight: We'll exactly be in the right spot and at the right time. Then the door can be open. Lord Elrond: So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain? Thorin: What of it? Lord Elrond: There are some who would not deem it wise. Thorin his Map back Gandalf: What do you mean? Lord Elrond: You and Mac are not the only guardians to stand and watch over Middle-Earth. leaves as Gandalf and Mac begin to think about what he had said